Fusión de cuerpos
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Entrelazando DC Comics y Marvel en una Superman ocupando el lugar Piotr Rasputin en la tierra salvaje


Entrelazando DC Comics y Marvel. Haciendo una fusión de dos historias. Superman: The Man of Steel # 6 - The Man of Steel's Wedding Day?! Blackout 3 & Uncanny X-Men #115 junto al universo DC New 52

Clark Kent como Superman, había sido llamado por Emil Hamilton. Para que lo acompañara a él y a su tripulación de científicos, aventureros y millonarios a la tierra salvaje. Al parecer la había localizado según algunos reportes

Entre los conocidos de la tripulación, vemos a Emil, Superman, Bruce Wayne, Jaina Hudson, dos millonarios y dos científicos, y un aventurero. Iban en un submarino de empresas Wayne

El viaje según lo planificado iba a tardar cinco días en vez de eso duro diez días, la tripulación se había encontrado con un sifón que los había lanzado en cualquier lugar. Emil tiempo después avisto tierra, gracias al telescopio del submarino. Superman había pedido que el submarino volviera a la superficie para ir a revisar la isla, que se encontraba a algunos pasos de ellos

De aquello, habían pasado cinco días. El submarino se encontraba en mal estado, no encendía para que pudiera partir, la radio igual se encontraba en mal estado, no se podían comunicar con nadie y para colmo Superman perdió la memoria, minutos después de salir del submarino al rescatar a unas isleñas que eran perseguidas aunque parezca extraño por un dinosaurio. Clark las rescato pero a dos de las tres chicas, se lleno de furia y peleó con él dinosaurio. El animal se encontraba derrotado pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lanzo a Clark hacía la tierra golpeándose la cabeza con un pedazo de Green Kryptonite y perdió la memoria

Tierra Salvaje. En una choza de la aldea de los. Las dos chicas isleñas sobrevivientes entraron en la choza, donde se encontraba Clark Kent en un camastro con unas vendas de alga en la cabeza. Una de ellas, rubia se acerco a el

Mi valiente guerrero. Nos has salvado. – el solo la mira y ella vuelve hablar – Soy Nereel. Recuerdas, me presente ante ti. El día del accidente – ella puso sus manos en los hombros de él. Todavía él se encontraba un poco adolorido. Una pequeña parte del pedazo de Kryptonite quedo en su cabeza.

Si recuerdo y como te dije ese día, no sé quién soy. Pero esas personas que supuestamente estaban conmigo, dicen que me llamo Kal-El – respondiéndoles sinceramente

Lo sé – dijo una chica morena

¿Nereel y tu amiga se llama? – Kal-El pregunta

Fahe y Shakani era mi otra amiga, la que murió – ella las presento y Kal-El solamente le movió la cabeza. Aunque él no les ha dicho, el no a dormido bien

Nereel mientras le acaricia el cabello, se dio cuenta y le pegunto – te encuentras bien – Kal-El no respondió y trato de sentarse en el camastro, las chicas no se lo permitieron y lo volvieron acostar. Las chicas se le acercaron más, Fahe empezando a acariciar su pecho desnudo y no descaradamente.

Guerrero, quédate con nosotras. Simplemente – le dijo Fahe.

Yo…quiero decir... que... – Se sonrojó furiosamente. - No, no puedo

¿Por qué no? - Nereel pregunto, mientras se le acerca más a sus labios, para darle un beso.

Chicas, no sé quién soy… y recién nos venimos conociendo – tartamudeó. Nereel le tomo la mejilla con la mano, tratando de mantener su rostro aún mientras lo tenía cerca de ella para otro intento de beso.

Le cogió la muñeca, tirando suavemente su mano mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. – ustedes... ¿ustedes quieren hacer el amor conmigo, las dos?

Y embarazarnos – le respondió Nereel. Hubo un atractivo innegable en la idea. Pero no pudo. Los desconocidos, que decían habían venido a esta isla a investigar a esta gente, pero también pronto se querían ir y el los acompañaría para volver a recuperar su memoria – No puedo establecerme aquí, y no es válido que me vaya y las deje solas al cuidado de un niño por el resto de tus días.

Toda la tribu es nuestra familia. No hay vergüenza en participar en un trió – tomo un respiro y continuo – especialmente uno de tal nobleza y coraje, tu sangre nos hará más fuertes – argumentó Nereel.

Ella y Fahe lo estuvieron acariciando, tratando de instarlo a acostarse con ellas. Su seguridad de que él no estaría abandonando a una mujer deshonrada e hijo bastardo de hambre o sobrevivencia de las limosnas compasivas estaba haciendo su oferta aún más tentadora.

El se preguntaba – Pero si hubiera un niño... mi hijo... ¿cómo sería? – De pronto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un salvaje, muy alegre. Una alegría que nunca había sentido antes.

Mientras que el pensaba, las chicas lo empezaron a besar y su lengua siguió a las lenguas de ellas

Kal-El sonrió tímidamente, y supo que estaba ruborizada. – Yo... yo nunca he estado con una mujer...creo – confesó.

No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglaremos – le dijo Nereel.

Voy a favor – respondió decidida Fahe. Se desnudó y se tumbó en la manta. Las chicas se ponen a cada lado de él, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante para besar Fahe, y a continuación, Nereel.

Nereel acarició su pecho, mientras Fahe acariciaba... la parte inferior. Los ojos de Clark se pusieron en blanco con el placer. Ellas le hicieron cosquillas y se burlaban de él con habilidad.

Daaaaaa... oh no, todavía no – gimió y se estremeció mientras se derrama en las manos de Fahe. Las chicas se rieron, Fahe ruede para limpiarse la mano en el musgo.

Wow - suspiró Clark, y la besó apasionadamente Fahe se acurrucó contra su hombro.

Ahora, yo también – dijo Nereel. Clark se paralizo y le vino como una antigua enseñanza a la cabeza

¿Estás loca?, al mismo tiempo los tres. Las relaciones son de hombre y mujer, no de mujer, hombre y mujer – les dijo Clark recordando las palabras de un hombre y de una mujer de mediana edad

Y se escucho la voz de Fahe – una a la vez – le dijo a Kal, mirándolo a los ojos. Kal solamente asintió, Nereel se le acerco, lo empezó a besar y acaricia. Hasta unirse y luego fue el turno de Fahe. Todo el día se la pasaron así


End file.
